


Three Seconds

by misura



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny likes (1) challenges, (2) annoying Becker and (3) winning. Becker lets him have two out of those three things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts).



"Sixty-two seconds," Danny said smugly - and rightly so, he felt. Well over a full minute (or, fine, two seconds over a whole minute, if you wanted to get the kind of stuck-up and precise Becker got about these sorts of things). Not quite a new record, but still impressive.

There hadn't been any dawdling, either. Just straight over the fence and into the vents - no stopping on the way to admire the scenery. That would have been cheating, after all, and Danny didn't need to cheat in order to win these kinds of games. He managed to emerge victorious by playing it fair just fine, thank you.

"Fifty-nine," Becker said. His expression was entirely blank, which probably meant he was extremely annoyed. A bit of a sore loser, Becker.

Not that Danny held that against him. In fact, he might almost go so far as to say that the only thing he liked better than having Becker be annoyed was having Becker be naked. (A combination of the two was better still, of course. Lucky for him, that should be the case very shortly.)

"Really, that's just unsporting." Danny grinned. "I can count, you know."

"It was fifty-nine," Becker said. "On the dot."

Danny put the expression on his face that indicated he meant business here, so no more messing around, please. "I want my minute. I earned my minute."

Becker failed to look impressed. Didn't mean he wasn't, of course, but ... naw. "Sorry, Quinn."

Becker was a tough guy to impress, and Danny reckoned any sort of look of his wasn't going to do the trick. Which was quite all right; Danny liked a challenge, and he knew he was plenty of stuff to impress Becker with - even if an actual, honest-to-God expression of being awestruck would've been nice. Just once.

"You're pulling my leg here."

"Good try, though," Becker said, with one of those smiles he reserved for when he thought he'd won. "You came very close."

"Oh, I'll be coming all right. And there won't be anything 'close' about it."

"Right." Becker turned and switched off the alarm.

"I got over a minute, and you know it," Danny told Becker's back. It was a nice back, even if Danny's gaze tended to wander a bit ... lower. "So, what, soldier boy getting cold feet?"

"You got fifty-nine seconds," Becker said, not looking back. He didn't call Danny on the 'soldier boy' thing, which meant he was either distracted or bothered by a guilty conscience.

Sadly, Danny's money would be on the first. "Tell you what, we'll make it sixty-one."

Becker sighed. "It was fifty-nine."

"No, see, that's not how it works. I say sixty-one, then you say sixty, then I say fine, let's make it sixty. And then we're both happy, and I get my prize. Because I got a minute."

"Fifty-nine seconds."

"I could return the favor, you know," Danny offered. Saying that he _could_ wasn't anything the same as saying that he _would_ , clearly, although, well, why not? Try and see if he couldn't get that awestruck expression on Becker's face after all. With that attitude of his, Danny rather doubted the guy got out all that much, let alone got laid. "What do you say? One lousy second and all this could be yours. You know you want it."

"Cocksure, aren't you?" Becker said.

"I do love it when you talk dirty."

"Pity you don't quite manage to live up to your bragging." Becker didn't sound particularly torn up about it. "Oh well. I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised you're more bark than bite."

Right. Time to change tacks, try something new. Be a bit embarrassing if Becker'd manage to goad him into showing just who was 'more bark than bite' around here.

"This is hurtful," Danny said. "Are you calling me a liar? What, all of a sudden, you don't trust me anymore?"

"I have a stopwatch," Becker said.

"I'm a lot more fun than a stopwatch."

Becker didn't smile, but Danny could tell it was a close thing. "You lost, Quinn. Admit it, accept it, and try a bit harder next time."

"That'd be tomorrow, then?" He'd nip out the back this afternoon, quick and easy. Make sure Becker was on tea break or something first - that should gain him a few extra seconds, too.

If he timed it right, they might as well call it a day, after. Go somewhere a little more private and comfortable than that very private but not particularly comfortable broom closet they'd used last time.

"Knowing you, probably not."

"Yeah, well, maybe you don't know me as well you think," Danny said. Not the cleverest comeback on the books, but a man couldn't be brilliantly witty all the time.

"Unlikely," Becker said. "Still, feel free to try and surprise me."

"I'll take that challenge."


End file.
